


The Miraculous Destroyer

by JacoMoss81



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Character Death, F/F, F/M, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Identity Reveal, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Emma Agreste, Lesbian Sex, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Multi, Rape, Time Travel, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacoMoss81/pseuds/JacoMoss81
Summary: The unthinkable has happen, Ladybug and Cat Noir have been Murdered. But not by Hawk Moth but an unknown along with two of their kids Hugo and Louise Agreste, they were killed with a weapon that can kill Kwamis.The oldest child Emma Agreste is the only one standing and with her Girlfriend Grace Johnson, they are left on their own.A Year later and with the world coming to its end. They are sent back in time to destroy the weapon and change history with help from their parents.This Story will contain Strong Language, Death and scenes of a sexual nature.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Emma Agreste & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Emma Agreste/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Breakfast

It was a beautiful Friday morning in Paris as the sun shine. In the Agreste apartment Marinette was in the kitchen making breakfast aka pancakes Hugo and Louise Agreste were sitting at the table waiting for theirs along with Plagg and Tikki.

It had been well over 20+ years since Hawk Moth was defeated and revealed to be Adrien's Father, Gabriel Agreste, Adrien was beyond angry with Gabriel and cut all ties with him, Gabriel was sent to life behind bars, his company went bust. His wife body was send to the hospital and then with permission from Adrien was turned off life support. Emile was buried. 

Marinette handed the pancakes to Hugo and Louise and notice that Adrien and Emma were not downstairs yet which was weird as she took a shower with Adrien less then 20 minutes ago. 

Marinette went upstairs now in her 40s Marinette had change a lot form her teenage days her famous pigtails were gone, and now wears her hair down, she now wears a bright blue T-shirt and a bright red long jacket all made by herself. 

She made it to the top of the stairs when she heard Adrien voice coming from their oldest daughter's bedroom "Now do you have everything for the weekend?" 

"Of course I do Dad" 

Adrien smiled as he was so luckily his life as turned out he remembered what his life was like when he was Emma age, famous model son of Gabriel Agreste who was the most famous fashion designer in all of Europe. Gabriel and Adrien did not have a great Father Son relationship, this is due to Gabriel not being the best person in the whole world. 

Gabriel was cold, harsh,very strict and controlling as everything had to go his way and he didn't care what Adrien through, Gabriel loved his wife Emile a lot and when she just vanished out of the blue he cut him self out of the world becoming more forced on his work and barley anytime spending with Adrien. This made Adrien very sad he lost his Mum and he felt he lost his Dad as well but he soon found light. 

It started when he got a Miraculous and a cheese loving Kwami called Plagg who gave him his freedom to be Cat Noir a superhero it was also when he met the love of his life Ladybug, he loved her so much that he keep putting himself in danger to keep her safe. 

While he love Ladybug there was another girl who had grabbed his heart, she sat right behind him during school and her name was Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

When did the feelings for Marinette begun? Adrien would think to himself he through back to the times with Marinette, playing video games in her bedroom, having a slow dance in Chloe hotel, being chase all through Paris by his crazy fans with Marinette in her pjs, being the only one there for her due to Lila, saving her from Weredad there was a lot of moments that made Adrien realised that he was in love with Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Ladybug both at the same time.

***Flashback***

Ladybug arrived at their normal meeting point "Well then Cat Noir let's start" Ladybug noticed her partner head in his knees and by the looks of it he's been crying. 

Ladybug rushes to him "Kitty whats wrong?" Ladybug asks and without warning Cat Noir moved in for the biggest hug ever, Ladybug returned it and let him cry his eyes out when fished he stop hugging "Sorry" 

"Don't be, do you want to tell me whats wrong?" 

"You know that I love you" Ladybug nodded "Well I also fell in love with another girl and I love her so much, she makes me so happy and I don't know what to do" he breaks down "Oh Kitty" Ladybug steps in front of him bending down and gives a loving hug.

"Whats her name?" 

"Isn't that dangerous?" 

"I want you do be happy" 

"She is my best friend both in and out of the mask, sits behind me in class and her parents own the best bakery in all of Paris" 

Ladybug eyes widen as she knew who Cat Noir was talking about herself thats right Cat Noir loved both sides of her as Ladybug and Marinette Dupain-Cheng. 

Ladybug then kissed Cat on the lips "I love you too Adrien" 

"H-how did you find out?" 

"Because the boy I love sits in front of me" 

"Mari" he gives her a huge hug. 

The next day they went into class hand in hand it didn't take long for people to guess that they were dating. 

***End of Flashback***

The one thing Adrien wanted to be was a real Dad unlike Gabriel, before Hawk Moth he knew that he wanted to be there for his kids and he remembered the final battle with Hawk Moth and what came after. 

***Flashback***

Hawk Moth laying on the ground weak and beaten he sees the Eiffel Tower in front of him, he knows that he has to get up but is too weak. He sees Ladybug, Cat Noir, Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee along with a whole lot of news crews and civilians behind them.

Hawk Moth Miraculous beeped he only had a minute before transforming back into Gabriel Agreste and he couldn't have that. 

"It's over Hawk Moth" Ladybug said "Gave us your Miraculous" Cat Noir said 

Hawk Moth got himself up "It's never over, trust me I will get your Miraculous even if I have to kill you bo" just then Hawk Moth detransforms back into Gabriel Agreste everyone is shocked to see Hawk Moth is world famous fashion designer Gabriel Agreste, he sees the shocked faces of everyone and notices the cameras were on and running it was live, he was done then he heard Cat Noir yell. 

"YOU MOSTER" Cat yelled at Gabriel "HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU DESTROY YOUR OWN SON, YOU AKUMATIZED HIS FRIENDS, LOVE ONES, HIS BODYGUARD, WOMEN, MEN, HUSBANDS, WIFES, CHILDREN, TODDLERS, BABIES, ROBOTS YOU DIDN'T EVEN CARE WHO GOT IN YOUR WAY, TELL ME WHY DO YOU WANT OUR MIRACULOUS" by this point Cat's whole face was red. He was yelling at Gabriel who was very shocked. 

"M-my wife, I wanted to used the Miraculous to created a new world one where me and Emile never went to Tibet. Its there we found the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculous along with the book, Emile used the Peacock but its damaged she became very ill. I wanted to used the Miraculous bring back my Wife back so Adrien can have his Mother again, things will go back to as they were before, as they should be" 

"You're talking about rewriting reality" Ladybug said with her arms cross, "And even if you did the universe must maintain balance and that every action would carry a reaction, If you won then for your Wife to return, then a life will be taken" 

"It doesn't matter what happens no one will care" 

"Adrien would" 

Gabriel looked at Cat Noir with anger in his eyes "I don't care what Adrien think all he need is his Mother" 

"Your wrong he has moved on and your perfect little world, it might be haven for you, but its hell for Adrien because he will be alone, no friends, trapped in that mansion being that perfect child because if you even spend some time with your Son then you will see how much he has grown. School made him better, his friends were there for him 24/7 and best of all he fell in love with the one person who makes him happy, the one person who understand him and you want to wipe it all away" 

"....." 

"Plagg Claws Inn" a bright green light went over Cats body and there was Adrien Agreste looking all angry at his father who was shocked. 

"Son?"

"You have no right to call me that Gabriel after everything you have done" 

"But Adrien your Mother" 

"Need I remind you because of you I went up against every single one of my friends, I sprain my ankle when saving Ladybug from Riposte, I jumped off the Montparnasse Tower to escape my own akumatized Bodyguard and what about fashion week where I WAS TURNED TO GOLD MAYBE YOU SHOULD HAVE STOPPED" 

"I did but then I saw Miss Bourgeois becoming Queen Bee and the chance to akumatized a Miraculous holder how could I not" 

Adrien walked to Gabriel and pulled his Miraculous off before throwing it to Ladybug who catches it then he walks behind him and grabs his hands and handcuff him  
"Gabriel Agreste you are under arrest for being Hawk Moth, abuse, danger to life and other things. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you by the court. With these rights in mind, are you still willing to talk with me about the charges against you?" 

Gabriel says nothing as he is taken away into a police car and driven off.

"Adrien" Adrien looks at Ladybug "Theres still the Peacock Miraculous" 

"Then lets go and get it" the 5 heroes run to The Agreste Mansion and quickly take it from Nathalie body who was laying on the floor of Hawk Moth lair due to passing out of using it. She two was taking away by police officers. 

***End of Flashback***

Adrien smiled and saw his wife by the door "Breakfast is getting cold" 

"We're coming" they both say at the same time. 

Emma and Adrien leave the bedroom to go into the kitchen with Marinette following them into the kitchen to have the last family breakfast that the Agreste family will have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was the first story I wrote in 2019 so we are almost up to date with all of my stories and we start a huge story, it's going to be a few chapters before I kill Marinette and Adrien as we are setting everything up. 
> 
> Next chapter: Emma has her sleepover at Grace.


	2. First Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out how Emma and Grace met each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter Contains Sex You Have Been Warned

Emma knocked on the front door of the Johnson apartment, it open and Grace's Mum, Johanna was there. 

Johanna has brown hair and wears a bright blue t-shirt and brown trousers. Her hair is done in a ponytail. 

"Hi Emma", "Hey Johanna" they have a fit bump "I see that you have officially moved in". 

"Finished unpacking the last box yesterday, The Johnson's are officially moved in" 

Emma took her shoes off and went upstairs and walked into Grace's bedroom "Grace I'm" Emma notices that Grace is not in her bedroom. She sat on her bed, laid down and through of how her and Grace first met over a year ago. 

***Flashback - Boston***

In a Bar in downtown Boston, Grace Johnson is sitting by a table, looking at a menu she is waiting for her Mom and Brother to arrive as they are going to have a nice meal out. 

Grace's phone goes off, she looks at it and signs 

"Sorry darling Jacob has been throwing up since I picked him up from Soccer so we will be going home" 

Grace texted back 

"Well I'm going to order that mega burger that I want, then I will return home" 

"Ok then be home safe" 

Grace then put the phone in her pocket, then a waiter came with a drink "I didn't order anything", "Its from the girl over there" he pointed to the left side of the room where there was a girl about the same age as Grace smiling and holding up a drink in her hand. 

Grace walked to the girl, with her drink in hand and sat down next to her "Thanks for the drink" 

"Your welcome and I could see that you needed a drink" 

"Yeah, well my Mum and Brother were going to be here but he's sick so its just me" 

"Wells it's a good thing i'm here" 

"I'll drink to that" 

30 minutes later and Grace and Emma were finishing their burgers, Emma saw a man in a suit head into the bathroom "I'm going to the toilet" Emma walks into the men's bathroom, she presses her bracelet and her gun comes out, she aims it at the men head while he is taking a piss.

Grace meanwhile was thinking how lucky she was, she felt a connection to Emma, she wanted to be with her, she knew she liked girls sure it's only been a few moths and she has yet to tell her parents. 

"Grace Johnson you are going to walk into that bathroom and kiss Emma on those beautiful lips" Grace stood up and walked to the toilets, opening the door to where there were two doors one for mens and one for women's.

Then suddenly, Emma came flying out of the boys toilets sliding right in between Grace's legs "Hey Grace" Emma got herself up, coming out of the men's toilet a creature with 4 arms "W-what is that?" 

"Truth be told I have no idea" 

"A-alien that an alien" 

"Yes and I need you to hide" 

"What why?" 

Emma put both of her hands on Graces shoulders "Grace Johnson, Let me deal with this because I this is what I do for a living" 

"What do you mean?" 

"I'm Special Agent Emma Agreste, Miraculous International Service" 

Grace grasp "Your parents are Ladybug and Cat Noir" Emma nodded, Grace looks at Emma smiles and kissed her on the lips. 

Emma was very surprise when Grace kissed her. Emma was a lesbian and proud of it. She came out to her parents when she was only 8 years old after turning down every boy who wanted to ask her to the end of year school dance. Marinette and Adrien were very supported. 

"Im sorry, I didn't mean" 

"It's ok, just didn't think you were into girls" 

"I'm new to this, only a month" 

"Have you told your parents" 

"You're the first one" 

"Really?"

"Im scared what my parents and friends will think" 

"I was too and then I told my parents and everything turned out fine" 

"Your sure?" 

"Of course I am but Emma?" 

"Yes Grace?" 

"Wheres the Alien?" 

Emma and Grace looked up to see the alien on the ceiling looking down at them, then using its arms reach for Emma, picking her arm "EMMA" Grace screamed, she needed to act quickly because if she did not then Emma Agreste would be eaten by an alien form outer space. 

Grace then saw Emma drop her gun, Grace pick it up aimed it at the aliens head and fired, Emma fell on the ground she saw Grace firing and firing at the alien unit it felt down dead. 

Grace reach her hand for Emma to grab on and pulls her up, she then hands back her gun, Emma put it away "You know, you are very good with a gun" 

"T-thanks, I've played a lot of Call of Duty" 

Emma then got her phone out "Need to make a call" 

***Time Skip***

Grace was sitting outside on a bench, Emma sat down next to her "Well my plane leaves tomorrow morning so if you want to we can hang out tonight... if you want do" 

"Of course, what you have planed?" 

Emma touched Grace's hand "Truth be told no idea" 

Grace smiled "I do have one idea" Grace then whispered into Emma ear, Emma looked at Grace "Are you sure?", "Yes and it will also be my first time" 

***Motel***

Loud heavy breathing was heard as the two teens had just finished a deep passionate love making session.  
They were both naked but either cared, they both roll to their side facing each other "That was amazing, thank you Emma", "I knew you would enjoy it" they have another kiss then they wrapped their arms around each other with Grace resting on top of Emma. 

"So you are going back to Paris tomorrow?" 

"Yes" 

"Wish I could go with you" 

"What do you mean?" 

"I know that we only met tonight, but I don't want to leave you and I have to go back to my normal life just me with my Mum and Brother" 

"What about your Dad?"

"He's part of the Marine corps, been overseas for 6 months, but with you I will be fighting aliens, saving lives"

"Having sex" 

"Yep that" 

"You need to stay here for your family, they love you but" she then gives Grace a card "My number" 

Grace then went home after their talk, and the following day Emma went back to Paris. They would see each other again in a months time. 

***End of Flashback***

Grace appeared at the edge of her bedroom door "Hey there beautiful" 

"Your in your Birthday Suit" Emma said sitting up to see her naked girlfriend closing the door behind her and walk toward her "You like it, I put it on just for you" 

"I love it and do you what me to take my clothes off?" 

"If you do a lap dance" 

Emma then did a lap dance on Grace while her clothes were removed, then they had sex and both sleeping happily in a deep hug not knowing that the next day would change their lives forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter is mostly a flashback to Emma meeting Grace, but its needed as for the first few chapters they are the main characters. Marinette and Adrien will be in later chapters. 
> 
> Next Chapter: Marinette, Adrien, Tikki, Plagg, Hugo and Louise are Murdered.


	3. Miraculous Has Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the flashbacks Emma and Grace deal with their meeting while in the present disaster strikes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Characters Death

The following morning Emma and Grace were taking a shower together. They did things like this a lot since becoming Girlfriend and Girlfriend, it also speed up time, even through half of the time in the shower was just them kissing. 

After getting dressed which saw Emma wearing her favourite sleeveless bright blue shirt, a black leather jacket over it, a pair of blue short jeans and her trainers. As always she wears her hair down. Grace is wearing a green tank top and jeans with trainers both Girls left hand in hand to go out and enjoyed the day not knowing what was going to happen. 

***Flashback - 11 Months Ago***

In a cafe at the shopping mail Grace Johnson along with two of her friends Jackie Starr and Justin Hobson. Both Jackie and Justin are 16 years old, Jackie is African-American and wears a red and shite t-shirt and trousers hair is worn in a ponytail, Justin is born in Los Angles and is wearing a green shirt with a blue t-shirt under it. 

Jackie and Justin were happily talking while Grace was eating her fries she was in her own world still thinking about her one night stand with Emma Agreste a month ago. 

"Grace....Grace....GRACE" Grace is brought back to earth "Yeh?", "Are you okay?" Jackie asks "Its nothing" 

"You know that you can tell us, we are your best friends after all", "There is something that happen", "What is it tell me everything", "I will tell you back at my place" 

***Grace Bedroom***

Jackie and Justin are sitting on Grace's bed, Grace is leaning by the wall in front of them "So go on then, whats the story" 

Grace took a deep breath "One month ago, I met someone", "Who is it?" they both said at once "I'm getting to it" 

"I was at that bar we went for your Dad's 50th birthday party and I got a free drink and the lovely person who gave me the drink was Emma Agreste" 

"Hold on" Justin said "Emma Agreste, that totally badass daughter of Ladybug and Cat Noir gave you a drink" 

"The one and only" 

"Wicked" 

"Grace?", "Yes Jackie", "Emma Agreste is a lesbian and she gave you a drink", "She did", "Holy shit, did you two" 

"Yep" 

"You Like girls" 

"For the pass 2 months" 

"I'm sorry what?" 

"Justin, Grace likes girls and she had sex with Emma" 

"Sex?" 

"It was a good 20 minutes and I learned about some amazing sex moves and before we got all dirty we through an alien" 

"Miraculous International Service" 

Grace nodded

"So apart from Emma and us, how many more know that you are gay?' Jackie asks "No one else knows" 

"Ok" 

"I miss her a lot" 

"She made an impact on you" 

"A lot, if only she didn't live in Paris" 

"You really want do be with her?" 

"More than anything in the world" 

***Paris***

Emma was sitting on her parents lookout spot when from behind her Dad Cat Noir appeared "Emma?", "Yes Dad" Cat Noir sat next to her "Are you ok?" 

"You remember when I through that alien in Boston a month ago?"

"Of course I do it was your 43rd solo mission" 

"During the mission, I met this girl and I gave her a drink, she saved me form being eaten and then we had sex in the motel" 

Cat Noir said nothing "But even through it was a month ago, I can't stop thinking about her" 

"You love her" 

"More than anyone else in the world"

***Boston Following Day***

Grace puts the letter on the kitchen table and with her suitcase left to go to the airport to get a flight to Paris 

***Paris***

7 hours later Grace arrives in Paris. She got a cab to take her to into Paris. She got off at the Eiffel Tower. 

"Grace?"

Grace turned around to see Emma there, then without warning she run to her having a huge hug and kiss "I can't believe your here" Emma said, "I needed to be here with you" 

"Are your parents here" 

"They don't know that I'm here" 

***Boston***

"Grace, I'm home" Johanna called coming in with the shopping, Jacob was also holding the shopping, "Mum, theres a letter" Jacob handed the letter to Jacob, Johanna smiled "How about you go and play with in your room" Johanna carried the shopping into the kitchen and read the letter that was in her daughter's handwriting 

Hi Mum

Its Grace by the time you read this, I will be on a plane to Paris or in Paris, you see when you and Jacob couldn't come for that meal, I stayed behind and it was when I met someone this beautiful, amazing, badass girl. We talked and then we through an alien and I found out that she was Special Agent Emma Agreste of the Miraculous International Service.

After I saved her from being eaten, we went back to a motel she was staying at and we made love to each other, I like girls, just didn't know how to tell you, hope you not mad, if you hear form Dad tell him I love him. I going to be training to be an MIS agent, I love Emma heres hoping she feels the same. 

Grace 

Johanna was crying. Her daughter had left to move to Paris, her friends and family for danger. When she was her age, she loved Ladybug and Cat Noir and still did, she told Grace and Jacob about them, she was shocked to learn that Cat Noir was Adrien Agreste she felt sorry for him when she learned how his Father Gabriel treated him who in turn was Hawk Moth. 

She then knew that if Grace wanted to spend her life being an MIS Agent in Paris then the Johnsons would move to Paris after all her husband would be coming home in a few weeks. 

***End of Flashback***

Emma and Grace walking hand in hand through the streets of Paris they make it to the park near her Grandparents bakery when they hear the scared voices of her parents. 

"What do you want with us?" 

Emma and Grace hid behind a bush, they peeked through and saw Ladybug, Cat Noir, Hugo and Louise all on their knees in a row with a group of grown men in front of them.  
The men all were wearing suits but there was one who was wearing blue shirt and biker jacket. 

"I want you two give me your miraclous" 

"Never" Cat Noir said, the man clicked his fingers and both Hugo and Louise were shot in the head. 

"NNOOOO" Ladybug and Cat Noir screamed with tears in their eyes, Emma grabbed onto Grace body shaking, she just seen her siblings get murdered in cold blood.

"So I'm Jack and this" he brings out a knife "Is my little friend" 

Ladybug and Cat Noir looked at each other with worried looks 

"This looks like a normal knife but its special because of this" 

He walks behind Cat Noir and stab him in the back "ADRIEN" Ladybug screamed as she saw her husband detransform into his normal self and seeing Plagg turn into dust

Jack then stab Adrien then repeated the same with Ladybug then they left.

Emma and Grace rush to the dying bodies of Marinette and Adrien Agreste. 

"Mum, Dad" Emma was now weeping 

"This is Special Agent Grace Johnson I need an ambulance at my location right now" 

Emma took a step back to look at Grace, Grace knew just by looking at her girlfriend "4 body bags are needed, Miraculous has fallen"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So Ladybug and Cat Noir are dead, don't worry they will return in later chapters when Emma and Grace arrive in the past. 
> 
> Next Chapter: Reactions to Ladynoir death and Emma wants Revenge.


	4. Remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tributes to Our Heroes and Emma visits Gabriel

The park was a crime scene. Police officers and CSI's everywhere, they were all upset that Ladybug and Cat Noir had been murdered in cold blood. 

Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee were their as well, all in morning after their friends death. 

Rena saw Emma and Grace talking with a cop "Can't believe it, their gone" Rena then broke down in Carapace arms.

"I'm just glad that Tom and Sabine were not here to see this" Queen Bee said with tears going down her face (Tom and Sabine had been dead for 5 years) 

"Thank you and sorry for your lost" the cop said, he left Emma and Grace, Rena walk up to them "Auntie Alya" Emma runs to Rena the two have a loving hug "I'm so sorry" 

"T-there gone, e-everyone, Mum, Dad, Hugo, Louise, Tikki and Plagg" 

Rena eyes widen, Cara and Bee rush to them "What do you mean Tikki and Plagg are gone?" 

"The man that killed my family had this knife and it destroyed the Miraculous like I saw Tikki and Plagg being sucked right into the knife when my parents were stabbed, Tikki and Plagg are no more and their Miraculous are now just normally jewellery, which I am wearing" 

News quickly broke of what happen in Paris, making it breaking news all over the world. 

A memorial page was set up and in less then an hour it had over a million responders 

This page has been set up after the shocking deaths of Ladybug and Cat Noir aka Marinette and Adrien Agreste along with two of their kids Hugo and Louise Agreste. Everyone is in mourning and we are here to send our wishes to their oldest daughter Emma who is in our hearts. 

I was akumatized 3 times becoming Gigantitan, the giant baby who wanted food. I am grateful for them for saving me and returning me to my Mum they were looking out for us, not as heroes but Legends. 

My memory is first meeting Adrien Agreste when he was still modelling for his Dad. I was a model for a rival company and we were doing a photoshoot for a winter line and during a break we were talking.   
I learn how nice a person Adrien was he was talking about his crush and that he was planning on taking her out of a date, you could tell that Adrien loved Marinette more than anything and their lost has hurt everyone. 

Marinette babysat me when I saw 4 years old, we used to play with Ladybug dolls that she made, I had no idea that she was Ladybug, I was happy to learn that someone I know is Ladybug and she made my Weeding Dress. 

As the day went on, more tributes went out, from friends, family and strangers all with their stories. 

***Morgue***

Emma was talking to the dead bodies of her parents and siblings, outside Grace was on the phone to her parents "Mum I'm fine, me and Emma are at the morgue and can Emma come and stay with us?" 

Before she could get a respond another call came through "Sorry Mom, someone from work is calling, we will talk about this tonight" 

"Special Agent Grace Johnson.. hm" Grace then dropped her phone, she picked it up "Of course bye" 

Emma walked out of the morgue, she saw Grace looking sad "Grace whats wrong?" 

"I was just on the phone with Agent Jones, Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee are dead killed the same way as your parents" 

"And their kids?", "Dead", "Grace put a warning to every Miraculous holder, anyone who has a Miraculous is in serious danger" Emma walked pass Grace "Where are you going?" 

Emma stopped and turned around "Breaking the news to Gabriel" 

***Prison***

Gabriel has been in prison for 24 years that how long its been since he saw his son Adrien, The last time he saw Adrien was at his trail when he was sent to life behind bars.

Gabriel was laying in his cell reading his favourite book when a guard appeared "Gabriel Agreste you have a visitor" 

Gabriel through he would be going into the visiting room and seeing Adrien who would forgive him for trying to bring his Mum back but instead he was taken to an interview room where a 16 year old girl with blue hair wearing a sleeveless bright blue shirt, a black leather jacket over it, a pair of blue short jeans and trainers. 

"You're not Adrien" 

"Gabriel Agreste sit down" 

Gabriel sat down on the chair, looking at the girl on the other side of the table "My name is Emma Agreste" 

"Agreste?" Gabriel whispered 

"I'm your Granddaughter" 

Gabriel was lost for words as he had no idea that he had a Granddaughter "You're my Granddaughter?" 

"Yes" 

"I was hoping that Adrien was here?" 

"Adrien Agreste is dead" 

Gabriel took a step back he run to a bin and threw up "Please tell me you're lying?" 

"Im not" 

Gabriel walked back to the chair and sat down "When did it happen" 

"This morning, he was killed along with my Mum, Brother and Sister" 

"Brother and Sister?" 

"I was the oldest, Hugo was the middle child and Louise was the youngest" 

"How were they killed" 

"A knife that destroyed the Miraculous, Tikki and Plagg are gone, I'm wearing my parents Miraculous. Now just normal jewellery" 

"I thought that Kwamis couldn't be killed" 

"I through so too but before I came here Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee were killed, I have MIS Agents making sure that every Miraculous holder is safe" 

"MIS?" 

Emma pulled out her ID and showed it to Gabriel who read it out loud 

"Special Agent Emma Agreste, Miraculous International Service, whats Miraculous International Service?" 

"Miraculous International Service or MIS for short is a federal agency set up by your son and daughter-in law after you were throw behind bars, its job is to protect cilvillas from magic, alien and the none human, we protect civilians" 

"So that is what Adrien has been doing inset of taking over the company" 

"Even if Adrien wanted to take over your company, you being Hawk Moth brought it down" 

"Did he ever talk about me" 

"Only once" 

"....."

"Look my Dad would have been fine without ever seeing you again, but you know what he said. He said that Family is important, even if its parents, siblings or friends. You are always there for them and even through you betrayed my Dad, your still family" 

"Thanks Emma" 

Emma Smiled 

"Do you have a photo of Adrien" 

"Yes" Emma pulled out a photo form her wallet and passed it to Gabriel.

Gabriel looked at the photo was taken at the park, he saw his son, daughter-in law, plus Grandkids, he also notice a girl who has her arms wrapped around Emma.

"Who's the girl?" 

"Grace Johnson, my Girlfriend" 

Emma took the photo back then without warning a bullet went flying from the outside window and right into Gabriel head killing him, Emma ducked for cover, Prison officers came in and took Emma out. 

"Even former Miraculous holders are in danger", she then sent a text to Grace 

"Meet me at The Trocadéro"

***Trocadéro***

Emma was waiting for Grace to arrive, she was looking at pictures of her parents and siblings on her phone "I miss you all so much" 

Grace then arrived, the two have a hug and a quick kiss "Its worst then we through" 

"How worst?"

"Gabriel was killed right in front of me, shot in the head" 

"And every single Miraculous holder and Kwami is dead" 

"Theres no one left to protect the world" 

"What do we do?" 

"We are going to find the people who did this because I want Revenge"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So Emma wants Revenge, but will she get it? also I brought Gabriel back as it would be good to see hows he is doing after being behind bars for so long, just to kill him off.
> 
> Next Chaper: Emma and Grace come face to face with Jack.


	5. Captured and Tortured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Grace gets captured by the guy that killed Emma's family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story will feature violet scenes including Rape.

Its been 27 hours since the Miraculous were destroyed and Emma Agreste and Grace Johnson were still trying to find Jack. Local Police where helping them as MIS was low on team members as most were dead. 

"I found something" Grace said as she came into the MIS office waving a piece of paper in her hands, Emma rushes to her "What did you find?" 

"I think I found where Jack is" 

"That's amazing, lets go" 

The place was a warehouse on the outside of Paris Emma and Grace arrived, guns loaded, they open the door and went in. 

Walking toward the middle of the room, there was no one there "Sure this is the place?", "CCTV did show Jack going into here" 

Suddenly 3 smoke grenades came rolling into the room and exploded, Emma and Grace fell down, there eyes closing was Jack was standing over them.

***Someone in Paris***

Emma woke up and quickly notice that she was in deep trouble. She was in a dark room was chained up from the ceiling and her shirt was off so she was in a bra and trousers only. 

The door opened and Jack came in holding the knife that was used to kill Emma's parents. 

Emma was panicking now as she saw Jack coming towards her and he stop just meters from her face "Say something" Emma spit in his face "Fuck you" Jack punch her in the stomach causing her to groan in pain. 

"You killed my family why?" 

"Because we need the Miraculous to welcome our guests" 

"Guests?" Emma said confused

"My family" he removed his necklace and to Emma shocked face Jack was in fact an alien with purple skin, 4 arms, 3 eyes, Emma couldn't believe what she was seeing "Y-you're an alien" 

"Im an Azan from the planet Geuzuno" 

"I must be dreaming" 

"You're not and how old are you?" 

"Weird question to ask, I'm 16"

Jack walked behind Emma to the end of the room "16 years old, the last member of the Agreste family, daughter of Ladybug and Cat Noir and Granddaughter to Hawk Moth, 16 such a magical number"

Jack then pick up a whip "1" Emma feels pain "2", once agin Emma is in pain and it went for 16 times each one for her year on earth. When done, her back was covered in cuts. 

"Get a nurse in here" Jacks leaves to check on his other guest, Emma girlfriend Grace Johnson. 

Jack walks into the room where Grace is at, he sees her laying down on a table, rope around her hands and legs, she is in her underwear and bra "If you hurt Emma at all, I will kill you" Grace angrily said, Jack said nothing and walked into another room "Fuckwit" 

Jack came back a few seconds later "What do you know about us?" 

"Other than the fact you're a fucking murder, nothing" 

Jack place a brown cloth over Grace face, then pick up a jug of water and slowly ported it down, Grace screamed as the more water came down the harder it became for her to breathe, luckily the cloth was removed, Grace cough up water. 

***Following Day***

Jack went to see Emma who was still chained up. He sees that Emma is sleeping so he grabs a bucket of water and pours it over Emma waking her up "Your awake. Good now you like girls right?" 

"I'm openly gay" 

"Perfect" 

"Perfect?" 

The door opens and a women comes in wearing a robe "My wife Stacey" 

"Your wife?" Stacey undid her robe, Emma was shocked to see that Stacey had 4 boobs "I'll leave you two alone" Jack looks to see his wife holding a strap on dildo and walking towards Emma who is packing. Jack walks out and locks the door before leaving, the longer he walks the more Emma screams.

Jack then checks on how Grace is doing he walks in to see Grace in a huge dome covered in water "Sir she has been in for 5 minutes" just then Grace starting to cough, The dome was opened and Grace came out, coughing up water. 

***30 Minutes Later***

Grace was leading up against the wall, she was still wet, the door opens and Emma is throw in, Grace rushes to her girlfriend, she notice that she is naked "What did they do to you?" 

***1 week later***

A week has pass since Emma and Grace became prisoners of Jack. They had only little food for each day. They did have a love making session. 

Jack came into the room, holding a bag of clothes "Puts these on", he throws them to Emma and Grace who see that it's a sport bra and jogging shorts, then were blindfolded and taken to another room where they were tied to chairs. Each chair facing the other. 

Two men came in holding a box, they put it under Grace seat, and put some wires on her "You're going to tell me, the lunch codes" 

"Millions of people will die" 

Jack press a bottom which cause an electric shock to be sent to Grace, making her scream "STOP" Emma screamed, Jack stops and looks at the two men.  
They walk out and come in, one of the men grabs Emma head and focus her mouth open while the other put a metal device in her mouth to keep it open. Then Jack got a small drill and turned it on before going into Emma's mouth, Emma screamed in pain while Grace helpless looks on. 

Jack brings the drill out of Emma mouth and removes the metal device "You're not going to tell me anything?" Jack looks at Emma and Grace "Well then time to join the rest of your team" he then shoots both Emma and Grace in the chest point blank rage. 

Just then the sound of Police cars can he heard "We're leaving" Jack said as he and his men leave seconds before SWAT teams come in. 

"Call an ambulance, 2 of them" one member said as he saw what was in front of him. 

***4 Days Later***

Grace open her eyes. She notice that she was in the hospital and she saw her Mum, Dad and Brother at her bedside "Emma wheres Emma?" Grace asks "Next to you" Jacob said pointing to Emma who was siting up eating Jello. 

"How long have I been out for?" 

"4 days since they found you and sweetie" 

"Yes Mum" 

"2 days ago, North America was attacked by Aliens and it bad . They won and how have complete control over North America" 

"How many dead?" 

"500 Million"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this is a good place to end, yes it's not looking good for Planet Earth but what will Emma and Grace do? 
> 
> Next Chapter: A time skip where Emma and Grace are leading a Resistance group and are given a chance to change History.


	6. Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Grace are part of the resistance

***One Year Later***

A year has passed since the deaths of Ladybug and Cat Noir and for Planet Earth its been very hard as after North America was destroyed by the Azan. The UN declared a national emergency with the EU helping in any way they can. 2 days later Europe was attacked leaving millions dead and homeless. 

With North America all but gone and Europe at its last moments, the Azan made their mark on Earth, making any human that got in their way a slave. 

While the human race was on its last breath there was hope. You see Emma Agreste didn't like to give up and become a hero.  
For starters being the late daughter of Ladybug and Cat Noir she saved a lot of people by rescuing them from labor camps. She along with her Girlfriend Grace Johnson and her family the Johnson's started a group called The Resistance which kept everyone safe from the Azan and tried to take them down, they were becoming more popular by the day, Emma through this was how Adrien felt like when he was a model or after Ladybug and Cat Noir identity became public. 

It has been 386 days since Emma and Grace woke up in the hospital after being tortured for a week, they were living on the streets as were all of humanity with Azan controlling the world  
Everyone (Who hasn't been caught) was in hiding hoping that they won't be caught and to get rid of the Azan before all human life is gone.

It was night time and Emma and Grace were checking up on refugees who are using an old church to rest. 

"Thanks Emma" an old lady said as Emma handed her a bag of goods "This should last a week if you use it wisely", "I sure will" from behind her Emma saw Grace handing a teddy bear to a 2 year old boy who gave it a huge hug, Emma smiled "So when's the weeding?", Emma had a look of shock on her face "I'm sorry?", "Everyone knows how much you two love each other, and with the world ending, you two need to be happy", "Need I remind you that we are only 17 years old" 

The old lady laughs "Its never too young to get married especially if the world has gone to shit" 

"You're ok Babe" Grace asked, waking toward her "Of course I am", they have a quick kiss before leaving arms wrapped around each other "You know if we want to get married, I wouldn't mind"  
Emma looks at Grace "Did you hear us?" Grace nodded "I mean think about it, everyday is being treated like it's our last day here on Earth and I really want us to get married and start a family together which might be hard due to the Azan so lets get married right now" 

"R-really?" Grace pressed down on her bracelet and two weeding rings came out, she passes one to Emma "We should probably say a few words then" Grace said as she puts her ring on Emma's finger "Since the moment I met you, I knew that I wanted, to spend the rest of my life with you, start a family and be happy and I promise that I will always tell how much I love you, I will kiss you every morning when I wake up and before I go to sleep and I will make you laugh and always be there for you".

Emma wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled. They were on a street in the dead of night outside her former Grandparents bakery which is the one place where Emma never through she would get married, she puts the ring on Grace's finger "I knew when I first saw you, I knew you were special and I was right, in the pass year you have shown me, how great the world is, which is saying something as my parents told me every single day. 

"I want you two know that I will love you for the rest of my dying breath, be there for you, make you laugh and kiss you lots and lots of kisses. 

Both girls stared at each other "Emma?", "Yes Grace?" "I think this is the part where you kiss the bride", "Oh right" Emma and Grace have a kiss, they were married. 

They then hear clapping and turn to the old lady from earlier. 

"Weddings are so beautiful" she said 

"You were watching us?" Emma said 

"Of course, I knew your parents, I was akumatized because of your Mum" she chuckle to herself

"Marianne?"

"Last time I saw you was when you were a few weeks old" 

"Emma who's Marianne" 

"Grace Johnson meet Marianne Lenoir. She was Master Fu's lover" 

"Nice to meet you Marianne", "You two Grace" the two shake hands 

"Im sorry about your parents, they were nice people, even through your Mum got the most people akumatized" 

"Yeah Ha, Ha very funny, so is there are reason for all of this?" 

Marianne reaches inside of her pocket and pulls out a vial with green goo and hands it to Emma "Whats this?" 

"This is going to save everyone. Go to the top of the Eiffel Tower and pour it over the ledge and it will create a portal which will send you two back in time, just think really hard of the place where you want to be" 

"And what of this world?" 

"It will be wiped form the history books, none of this will have happen but you need to be quick" 

"Why?"

Suddenly 100s of spaceships all left Earth "The Azan are leaving for the next plan" 

"And that's?" 

"In 15 minutes they will drop the mother of all bombs which will blow Earth up and kill every living thing on this planet" 

"We need to get to the Eiffel Tower now" 

"Be careful girls, every single planet in every other dimension is destroyed, you must destroy the knife to save the universe" 

Emma and Grace run to the Eiffel Tower climbing to the very top, then standing at the very edge, Emma pours the viral over the edge, a portal opens. 

"We just go in and jump", "It's going to be weird seeing my parents again" Suddenly a loud bang was heard which said a small shake to the Eiffel Tower "Whats happening?" Grace asks, Emma seems the Bomb flying across them "We have to jump now" They jump in but not before a bullet makes it into the portal before it shuts. 

***Adrien's Bedroom***

Adrien is laying on his bed when suddenly a green portal opens and closes but not before a teenage girl falls out, Adrien sits up and rushes to the girl, he sees her bleeding from being shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We have left the future and are in the present and for a good cliffhanger have shot one of the main characters but is it Emma Agreste or Grace Johnson? You will find out in the next chapter. 
> 
> Next Chapter: Adrien and Marinette get the lowdown on whats been happening.


	7. Past and Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Grace arrive in the past

Adrien rushes to the teenage girl bleeding out on his sofa "Hey, wake up" said Adrien "D-dad" Adrien takes a step back and looks at Plagg who is also shocked. 

Plagg files to Emma and sees in her jacket pocket a wallet, he pulls it out and hands it to Adrien, who looks at it. He puts it hand over his mouth "Special Agent Emma Agreste. Miraculous International Service", "So the Miraculous are part of a federal agency?"

"You and Mum created it after defeating Hawk Moth" Emma said sitting up 

Adrien sat down next to Emma, "So you know that I'm Cat Noir" 

Emma nodded "Yes, and really need to get this bullet out of me" 

Emma stands up and walks to the bathroom, Adrien and Plagg follow Emma into the Bathroom and close the door behind them. 

Inside the bathroom, Emma removes her jacket and shirt,leaving her in a bra, then using her bracelet, brings out the staff she needs to remove the bullet.

"You need help Emma?", "Yes Dad" Adrien then removed the bullet from Emma, with Emma telling him how to. 

"And done", "Can I take a shower?", "Be my guess, but you are going to tell me everything"

Adrien and Plagg walk out of the bathroom and back onto the sofa which still had Blood on.

"Why so down Adrien? You're going to be a Daddy" 

"My daughter was shot, she almost died and her being here could change the timeline, she needs to return back to her own timeline" 

"Maybe she has a reason" 

"Better be a good one"

***10 Minutes Later***

Emma came out of the Bathroom, she was in just a towel, she saw Adrien and Plagg talking, Adrien looks at Emma and smiled "We need to talk", "I know Dad" Emma puts her bracelet on and presses it making her clothes appear on, Blue sleeveless shirt, black leather jacket and jeans. 

Emma then using magic water removed the blood from the room. She sat down next to her Dad 

"Where do you want start?" 

"Tell me what you're doing here" 

"First of all, this isn't a choice, I have to do this" 

"Visit your Dad as a Teenager?" 

"No, save the Universe" 

Adrien looks confused "What do you mean?"

"Its better that I show you" Emma then presses her bracelet and like using a iPhone screen finds a video, she presses it and a hologram appears, Emma then turns the lights off making the room dark. 

It was a news report. It was at the park next to Marinette house, the one where Stormy Weather attacked when he was having that photoshoot. 

The news reader was Nadja Chamack, but she looked older "Hello, I'm Nadja Chamack and this is a special report, Today, the world lost its greatest Heroes Ladybug and Cat Noir who were murdered" 

Adrien fell off the sofa, he looked at Emma who puts her hand on his, Adrien sat up "Ladybug and Cat Noir, who were know to their friends as Marinette and Adrien Agreste, were killed at 10:09am this morning along with their kids Hugo and Louise Agreste, the oldest child Emma survived" 

Adrien couldn't believe it Marinette Dupain-Cheng was Ladybug and they would get married and have 3 kids. But Marinette is 'Just a Friend'. 

"Is this why you came back?" Adrien asks 

"Yes and No" 

"What do you mean?" 

"You and Marinette were killed by a special type of knife that can destroyed Miraculous" 

"Don't tell me what I think it is", "Sorry Plagg but it is" 

Adrien looks at Plagg "What is Emma talking about?", "I through it was a legend but there is a way to kill a swami and its with this special knife called The Miraculous Destroyer" 

"When you and Mum were stabbed, the Kwami was sucked into the knife and all of the power of the Miraculous left the jewellery which is why I am wearing both your Miraculous" 

"You know a lot about it" 

"I saw it happen, handing in a bush, weeping in my girlfriends arms, I then went and told your Father, who was then shot right in front of me and then Grace told me that Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee were also killed as well.  
Me and Grace tracked the man who killed you to a warehouse, but it was a trap and I discovered you were killed by a Azan from the planet Geuzuro.  
For a week I was his prisoner and he would leave me alone with his wife and she would" by now her hands were shaking "Emma?" Adrien asks softly "Did she ra" before he had a chance to finish Emma wrapped her arms around Adrien chest crying her eyes out "It's ok just let it out"

7 minutes later and Emma carried on, "We were saved but were shot and I had a drill right inside my mouth and because of that was in a 4 day coma and during those 4 days North America was 100% destroyed by the Azan then 2 days later Europe but only 75%, the Azan took over the whole of Planet Earth and because there were no Miraculous left, no one could stop them" 

"Grace and I were told by Marianne Lenoir to go back in time and destroy the knife before its found to save everyone in every dimension" 

"So how long has this been going on for" 

"A Year" 

"I'm sorry I count be there with you" 

"It's ok you were always there with me" she points to her heart

"So you said you visit my Father" 

"Yes and he is Hawk Moth" 

***Marinette's Bedroom***

Alya was sitting on Marinette's Chaise Longue watching Marinette putting the finishing touches to the shirt that Adrien would be wearing to the upcoming fashion show which was tomorrow. 

"Almost done, I have been working none stop for 15 hours" 

Alya gigged while looking at her phone, Marinette looked at Alya confused "What?" 

"Oh nothing its just Lila telling a funny joke about her great uncle" Marinette rolled her eyes.

"Still don't like her, do you", "Won't ever like her until the day I die because she is a lying bitch" 

"Marinette", "She is and if you used your brain, then you would know that I am right" 

Before Alya had a change to reply a portal appeared and a teenage girl came crashing out and fell right on top on Alya. Quickly she jump off "Perfect at the right place" 

"Who are you?" asks Marinette. The girl hold up her ID and shown it to Marinette "My name is Special Agent Grace Johnson with the Miraculous International Service" 

"Miraculous International Service?" Alya sat up and walked to Grace "I'm from the future Rena Rouge and Ladybug"

***Adrien Bedroom***

"So let me get this straight, my Father is Hawk Moth and wants mine and Marinette's Miraculous to creative a new timeline that my Mum never finds the peacock Miraculous, which means that she never goes into an endless sleep, so Father never becomes Hawk Moth to creative his akumatized army to get the Miraculous to bring Mum back" 

"Yes and because of the wish, if he did then a life would have to be taken and you would lose all of your memories of being Cat Noir, school and your friends" 

"Did I ever forgive him?", "No, you never spoke to him again after the trail" 

***Marinettes Bedroom***

"I'm an idiot, I let Lila use me, I'm so sorry" Marinette hugged Alya "It's ok" 

"So what happens to Lila?" Marinette asks "Asylum" 

"Right you and Adrien need to find this missing knife and destroy it and me I need to remove my most popular blog post and say why I did"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Emma and Grace are reunited and an assassin attacks Adrien at the fashion show.


	8. Fashion Show Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma, Grace, Adrien and Marinette at the Fashion Show where trouble makes it appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning The C Word is used in this chapter you have been warned

***Grand Palais***

It was the day of the fashion show and Marinette and Grace arrived entering the Grand Palais. They saw Nathalie coming towards them from behind her Adrien and Emma were talking Grace rush to Emma having a huge kiss between them. 

Marinette, Adrien and Nathalie saw as Emma and Grace were in full on kissing mode and it looks like that they were close to removing clothes. 

Adrien being the Dad he is decided that this was enough "Ok you two that enough, if you two are going to make love maybe do it in a private place", "Of course babe my juices need drinking" Grace grabbed Emma by her hand and pull her away. 

Adrien looked at Marinette "Marinette can you come to my trailer please, we need to talk in private" 

***Trailer***

Inside Adrien's Trailer, Marinette and Adrien sat in chairs facing each other 

"So" they both say at the same time

"You know Bugaboo this is not how I through I would find out" 

"Did you ever think that you will be a Dad?" 

"It was my dream and Marinette" 

"Yes Adrien" 

"You are the greatest Ladybug that has ever lived, the one person who understands me, make me happy, there for me. I'm nothing without you Marinette Dupain-Cheng" 

Marinette smiled "Without Cat Noir there would be no Ladybug, Cat Noir was always there for me. He made my life easier" 

Adrien and Marinette moved their heads closer, then they kissed, Marinette then sat on Adrien lap and removed his shirt which fell on the floor, then she put her arms behind his head. 

Suddenly knocking was heard, Marinette jumped off Adrien "I should probably go", "I look for you in the crowd", "I will be in the front row" Marinette opened the door where Nathalie was, she saw Adrien who was Shirtless.  
Marinette then went to Adrien and gave him a kiss on the lips when he happily returned. 

Marinette left the trailer, Nathalie who didn't know what to think when she saw Marinette and Adrien kissing as far as she and Gabriel knew Adrien wasn't dating. 

"Adrien you didn't inform your Father about your relationship with Marinette" 

"It's a very new thing plus didn't you have secret relationship when you were a teen" 

"Yeah I did but you need to tell your Father sooner than later" 

Marinette walked into the females bathroom. She can hear the sound of kissing from one of the toilets "Oh yeah" Marinette eyes shot up, she knew that voice it was Grace Johnson. 

Marinette knocked on the door "Emma Sweetie its Marinette your Mum, if you are doing what I think that you are doing, then you do it in your bedroom not in a public toilet during a fashion show" 

Marinette then heard the sound of clothes being put back on, the door open and out came Emma and Grace looking like embarrassed kids who had their parents walking in on them. 

"You two had fun?" Marinette asks "Yep lots of fun", "And did you?", "Your Father and I kissed" 

Elsewhere a 20 year old man walks to Adrien's trailer, he knocks on the door "Come in" 

The man comes in bringing out a knife holding it behind his back, he sees Adrien putting on his shirt, he is putting his buttons one by one , he turns around and sees the stranger in his trailer "Who are you?" The man brought out his knife and threw it at Adrien.

Meanwhile at the catwalk everyone was sitting down waiting for the show to start, Tom and Sabine where looking for their daughter, Alya was sitting next to Sabine "Alya have you seen Marinette?", "Think she was talking with Adrien" Nathalie then appeared "Marinette not here?" asks Nathalie, Tom and Sabine looked at Nathalie "Wasn't Marinette with Adrien?", "That was 10 minutes ago", "Then where is our daughter?" 

Adrien was laying face down on the floor, he had a cut on his forehead, the man came toward him and pick him up by his neck, chocking the air from him then a bullet was heard. 

Blood was seen from the man right shoulder he fell down. Emma reach her hand for Adrien to grab on to and pull him up "You're ok?", "Am now, who was that guy?" 

"Truth be told no idea, but whoever that was, it bad", "You don't think", "I hope not" 

Marinette and Grace came into the trailer "Kitty you're ok?" Marinette hugs Adrien "I'm fine, are you?", "Of course I am" 

Emma pulled the man closer to her "WHO DO YOU WORK FOR?" push her gun into his bullet hole making him scream "Tell me again who do you work for?" a little more anger came out of her voice. 

The man screams were heard by everyone "That coming from Adrikins trailer" Chloe, Alya,Nino and Nathalie, Gorilla, along with Tom and Sabine all run to Adrien's trailer. 

"The person you tried to kill is my Dad, now I have all ready seen him, my Mum, Brother and Sister get murdered before and I really don't want to go through it again" 

The man rolled his eyes and brought out a grenade, everyone started to run out as he pull out the pin and dropped the grenade. 

Chloe, Alya, Nino, Nathalie, Gorilla, Tom and Sabine run to the room with the trailer is, they saw Marinette, Adrien along with two unknown girl run out just as the trailer exploded which send them flying.

Tom, Sabine and Alya run to Marinette while Nathalie, Gorilla, Chloe and Nino run to Adrien. 

Alya saw Emma and Grace and rush to them "Are you two ok?" 

"Perfectly fine" they got up "Mum, Dad are you ok?" 

The shock faces of Nino, Chloe, Nathalie, Gorilla, Tom and Sabine looked at Marinette, Adrien and Emma "Marinette sweetie whats going on?" asked Sabine 

Marinette was about to open her mouth when suddenly screams were heard along with gunfire, Marinette, Adrien, Emma and Grace rush to the gunfire not listing to the screams behind them of their friends and family. 

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste where are they?", "Right here" they say, 

The 40 year old Man who is wearing a blue shirt and jeans with long hair and blue eyes along with his crew (20) all point guns at Adrien and Marinette. 

The camera is rolling and its live meaning that everyone is seeing a hostage takeover at Gabriel Fashion Show. 

In Gabriel's atelier Gabriel is watching the live feed on his computer. He sees Adrien and is super worried for him but notices that he is not scared and crying but claim and acting normal well not normal like an Agreste. An Agreste would stand up straight, hands behind his back, Adrien has his arms around the girl who made the derby hat, the same girl that borrow the Miraculous Book and tried to akumatized twice and failed both times. 

Adrien gives the girl a kiss on the forehead, Gabriel wanted to put his hands through the TV the smack Adrien across the face he looks at Nooroo. 

"You want us" said Marinette "Here we are now lets everyone else go" said Adrien 

"Take aim, ready fi-", "Hold on, hold on" Emma step in front of her parents 

"Emma sweetie what are you doing?", "Doing my job" 

"Fine do your job and be careful" 

"Careful my middle Name"

Adrien and Marinette giggle to themselves 

"Now" Emma said clapping her hands together "First of all your friend his dead, blew himself up, so tell me why do you want Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste dead?" 

"That's not for you to know", "Oh it is and if your men put away your guns, I'll tell you everything starting with my name, you do know my name? Don't you?" 

"Guns away" the men all put their guns away. 

"Ok why do you want Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste dead?" 

"Don't know", "You Don't know?", "A guy pushed into me and he handed a letter which said to assassinated Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste" 

"Did he have a name?" 

"I don't know" 

"What did he look like" 

"I don't know" 

"DID HE SAY ANYTHING?"

"I DON'T KNOW, I DON'T KNOW" 

Emma then using her bracelet brings out a photo of Jack "Is this the guy?", "Yes thats him" 

"Oh that mother fucking cunt bag" 

"Emma?" said Adrien "That him isn't it" Emma nodded 

"You want to know who I am well here I go" she looks at her parents who nod in return 

"My name is Emma Dupain-Cheng Agreste, Daughter of Ladybug and Cat Noir, Granddaughter of Hawk Moth, Goddaughter to Rena Rouge and Carapace. I'm openly gay, been shot, stabbed, raped, waterboarded, you named it I've been through it all" 

Their was complete and utter silence. 

***Gabriel***

When Gabriel saw this unknown girl step in front of Adrien he didn't know what to think. For starters he has never seen this girl before. But when she gave her name it change everything.

"My name is Emma Dupain-Cheng Agreste" When Gabriel heard those words he didn't know what to think, for starters that was his Granddaughter but she swore and an Agreste would never swear, he also knew who Adrien wife would be, in his world he would have Adrien marry Kagami but instead it was Marinette Dupain-Cheng. 

"Daughter of Ladybug and Cat Noir" His own son and future Daughter in law are the people he hates, he was right about his son being Cat Noir and he tried to akumatized Ladybug.

"Granddaughter of Hawk Moth" Everyone now knew he was Hawk Moth, his son, his employees, everyone. 

"Goddaughter to Rena Rouge and Carapace" Oh of course Miraculous holders would become to Godparents to his Granddaughter. 

"I'm openly gay, been shot, stabbed, raped, waterboarded, you named it I've been through it all" Gabriel didn't know what to think as their has never been a LGBT member of the Agreste family. The rest all shocked him, he just wish that he could see Ladybug go through those. 

***Everyone Else***

Nathalie along with Gorilla, Chloe, Nino, Alya, Tom and Sabine came and hid behind chairs they saw guns being pointed at Marinette and Adrien, all where worried, then their Daughter Emma step in front of them and either of them could believe what was going to be said next. 

When Emma said that her Parents were Ladybug and Cat Noir, no one knew what to think expect for Alya who already knew. 

"Dude is Cat Noir" 

"Why would Marinette let me be Ladybug?"

"Our little girl is Ladybug" 

Nathalie could see this as a way to get Adrien to give his Miraculous to Gabriel so that he can bring Emile back while Gorilla was proud that Adrien was doing something he loved. 

Then the next words brought the whole house down when she said Granddaughter of Hawk Moth. 

"Mr Agreste is Hawk Moth, he made me angry on purpose just to akumatized me" 

"He had no write to hurt my Adrikins"

"Do you think that Marinette would still want to work for him? We should adopt Adrien" 

Her lovers secret was public, Gorilla was angry that Gabriel would hurt his own son, Gabriel always wanted him safe but Gabriel was the one causing Danger. 

The next part made Alya and Nino very happy when Emma said that she was their Goddaughter 

"And not me, I'm Adrikins oldest friend" 

Meanwhile the rest of Miss Bustier class all had things going through their mind for starters when this Girl who has never been seen before says that she is Marinette and Adrien daughter 

"Looks like all of that work pay off" Rose happily said, "Im just shock that it worked" Alix reply, "Are you sure?" said Lila "She could be an actor", Lila did not want Adrienette to be cannon 

"Daughter of Ladybug and Cat Noir", "Our classmates are Ladybug and Cat Noir", "It is 100% chance that Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste are Ladybug and Cat Noir" 

"Lila?", "Yes Kim" Lila said with a smile (Lila now knew that Ladybug the girl who ruined her chances with the boy she likes is also the same girl she is trying to destroy and Adrien just so happen to be Cat Noir) "Did you say that Ladybug is your best friend", "Yes", "But Marinette is Ladybug and their is a huge feud between you two" 

"Oh my God" said Alix "Lila Rossi is lying" bunch of angry eyes look at the scared face of one Lila Rossi who knew that she was done and there was no getting out of this but what she heard next from Emma Agreste shocked herself and her former friends. 

Gabriel Agreste, the Gabriel Agreste of Gabriel Fashions, who fashion show was happening right now, is Hawk Moth, the man who turned them all into villains. 

"I have lost all respect for Gabriel Agreste now"

"You don't think that Adrien knew and was a part of it?" 

"Of course not for starts he loves going to school and hanging out with his friends. Plus he Jump off the Montparnasse Tower when his Bodyguard was akumatized and during the last fashion show Style Queen turned him into Gold"

"But why would he do it?", "To be more popular" 

For the press they were having a field day with this. The future daughter of famous teen model Adrien Agreste, first look at Mrs Agreste, Adrien and Marinette Agreste are Ladybug and Cat Noir, Gabriel Agreste is Hawk Moth and lastly a member of the Agreste family is a lesbian.

For the next 40 seconds their was loud shouting, Adrien and Marinette look at each other, then at Emma who pull out her gun and aired it in the air 3 times to get everyone attention. 

"Let me start from the beginning" she brings out her ID badge "I'm Special Agent Emma Agreste of the Miraculous International Service MIS for Short, this is my partner Special Agent Grace Johnson, now everything I just said is 100% true, I am the Daughter of Ladybug and Cat Noir, plus Granddaughter of Hawk Moth" 

"The reason why I am saying this is because, everyone is in danger" 

"397 days ago this man" Emma shows the photo of Jack to the crowd "Murdered my Parents by using a knife that destroy the miraculous, my younger siblings were also killed as well, then every single Miraculous holder was killed along with every Kwami, even Gabriel who was behind bars was killed as well" 

"Ladybug and Cat Noir will be joining Emma and I on a world trip to located the pieces of the knife to destroy it because it we don't then the universe will be destroyed"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So that the end of my longest chapter to date of any chapter that I have written so far. 
> 
> Next Chapter:Gabriel arrives at the Fashion Show.


	9. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel arrives at his fashion show and faces his enemies.

The fashion show was not going to plan. It wasn't like last years in which Audrey Bourgeois was akumatized into Style Queen and attacked Adrien.  
No this year hostages took over, wanting Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng who in turn are Cat Noir and Ladybug and then their Daughter appeared and to top it off it was revealed that the Gabriel Agreste who fashion show they were in right now is Hawk Moth. 

Gabriel appeared at the catwalk, everyone stop to look at him, he saw his son Adrien, his bodyguard, Adrien girlfriend Marinette, their daughter/his granddaughter Emma, Adrien headphone friend with the bad influence, the blogger girl who loves the thing he hates, Chloe the girl who gave him a lot of akumas and Mr and Mrs Dupain-Cheng who seems like nice people and who Adrien liked hanging out with. 

Adrien, Marinette, Emma and Grace all pointed guns at Gabriel "On your keens, hands behind your head" Emma said walking towards him "I don't get orders from a child" Emma fires her gun right on the edge of Gabriel shoulder he falls, Emma walks behind him and handcuffs him "Gabriel Agreste you are under arrest for being Hawk Moth, abuse, danger to life and other things. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you by the court. With these rights in mind, are you still willing to talk with me about the charges against you?"

Gabriel looked at Adrien "I did it for Adrien" 

"You did it for yourself" Adrien said putting his gun away and walking to Gabriel "You did it for yourself and no one else" Adrien then pulled the Miraculous off Gabriel so he couldn't transform "Thank you","Your welcome Nooroo" 

"I was trying to bring your Mother back Adrien, don't you miss her?"

"I miss her everyday, I wish she was still with us, I would love my Mum to meet my Girlfriend but I know it won't happen. And i'm ok with it because even through she is not here, she will always be here for me in here" he puts his hand on his chest over his heart

"But Son just give me the Miraculous and I can bring her back, things can go back to the way they should be" 

"And give up everything that is most dear to me no fucking way" 

"You watch your mouth young boy, an Agreste never uses such words" 

"An Agreste would never become a magical terrorist to bring his wife back" 

"And let be tell you something else Gabriel. If you did win, I would lose everything.  
My Miraculous along with Plagg who is a Brother to me, school which lets me be a normal kid, friends because everyone needs them but most importably I would lost the memory of my Girlfriend.  
Everything I love will be wiped from me but it will be ok because my Mum will be alive. I mean whats going to happen in the long run, are you going to force me to marry a girl of you're choosing,  
Adrien Agreste running Gabriel Designs to be strict and unkind to everyone, treat my kids like you treat me and don't care if there sad, because my life was hell. Every single moment was put out like a schedule, what I eat, say, hang out with, wear, my feelings didn't matter to you, the only thing that Gabriel Agreste ever cares about is the name Agreste"

Marinette touches Adrien shoulder "13 years I hated my life and then it got better and you want to wipe it all from my memory, a parent is always there for their child, making them happy, being their for them and most important is that they would make their kids feel loved" 

"Emma", "Yes Dad","Tell Gabriel what I'm like as a Dad" 

"Adrien Agreste is the best Dad that there ever is. He is kind and understands us, when he me and my siblings are sad he would cheer us up, help us with my problems, he always found time for me and my brother and sister"

"My Dad checks in with me when I had a nightmare, if i'm sad he cheers me up, I remember 17 months ago and me and Grace were in a deep passionate love making session and my Dad walked in wanting to ask me something and you would think that seeing his daughter having full on sex with another girl he would be embarrassed, shocked or angry but no, it had the biggest smile that I ever saw, he was like Alya when her favourite ship becomes cannon and he ask me and Grace what flavour wedding cake we wanted"

Adrien and Marinette looked at each other and smiled, Adrien then looked at Officer Roger and nodded, Roger took Gabriel away, Adrien then looked at Nathalie "Don't think that your out of the bag yet Mayura" 

Gorilla, Nino, Alya, Chloe, Tom and Sabine all looked at Nathalie, Gorilla was angry that the two adults who were in Adrien's life where hurting him 24/7, he knew that Marinette, Tom and Sabine were the right people for Adrien, he watch Adrien handcuff Nathalie before a police officer took her away the armed men were also taken away as well. 

The rest of Adrienette classmates are all behind them Marinette and Adrien look at them, they see they look sad then Alix spoke "We're so sorry about your Father Adrien, we are here for you" Adrien smiles back "And Marinette sorry for not believing Lila's lies, we know you might never forgive us but thats ok" 

"I forgive you" Marinette then saw Lila on the bench at the end of the room, she looked at Adrien who nodded but before doing anything Emma was there. 

Lila world was crumbing down and there was no going back she knew the moment that Emma revealed herself and now he was done and her friends hated her. 

Lila always wanted to be popular, she wanted the love and attention so she made up lies and if anyone told her not to lie she would make their life living hell. 

Lila wanted to be with Adrien Agreste, I mean what could be better than being with a Famous Model, her life would be amazing but no Adrien was going to marry Marinette Dupain-Cheng the girl she was at war with, of course she gets Adrien.

"Lila Rossi" Lila saw Emma Agreste standing in front of her "What do you want?" Lila asks in a mean tone 

"You need help" Emma sat next to Lila "No I don't" 

Emma gave Lila a Business card "It's for a therapist you need help with you're lying because if you carry on then you will be put into a metal ward for the rest of your life, do you understand" Lila nodded.

***Evening***

Duping-Cheng kitchen and Marinette, Adrien, Emma, Grace, Tom and Sabine had finished their dinner 

"Emma?" 

"Yes Mom" Emma put a fish finger into her mouth "How do we destroy the knife that is going to kill me and my family"

"Well from what I got form Fu is that its split into 4 parts all across the world, we need to find them bring it together then make a spell that will destroy it forever" 

"Doesn't sound hard My Lady" 

"And where are the pieces?" 

"We only got the location of the first piece" 

"And thats?" 

"Almyrida"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We are moving along with Marinette, Adrien, Emma and Grace on a world wide trip to save the universe with Almyrida in Crete being the first stop. 
> 
> Next Chapter: Adrien, Marinette, Emma and Grace begin the search for the pieces of the knife.


	10. An Action Packed Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma, Grace, Marinette and Adrien go on a trip to get the pieces of the Knife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning This Chapter Does Contain Smut, You have been warned

The plane arrived at Chania International Airport in Crete. Marinette, Adrien, Emma and Grace rush out, got their bags then got a taxi to Almyrida. 

***Almyrida Beach Hotel***

The 4 heroes arrived in their hotel room, there was 2 rooms each with a double bed along with a living room and bathroom. 

Because of the hot summer weather, everyone is wearing summer clothes. Adrien was in grey shorts and a bright blue t-shirt plus he also had a haircut which he said was most overdue. 

Marinette who is now wearing her hair down is wearing a pink tank top and jean shorts, Emma had a blue tank/crop top with jean shorts while Grace is wearing a green tank top and jean shorts. 

Walking along the main street to the beach by the Tsunami maze-bar the 4 heroes step onto the beach, locals and tourists were shocked to see Paris famous superheroes Ladybug and Cat Noir but were too busy soaking up the sun to do anything so Marinette and Adrien didn't have to worry about crazy fans. 

Marinette, Adrien, Emma and Grace were standing in a circle "So Emma where's the first piece of the knife" Marinette asked. Using her bracelet Emma brought out a drone handing the control to Grace who control it.  
Emma using her iPad was able to see what the drone sees "Their it is, behind the rock pool 5 feet under ground" 

Emma puts the iPad away then takes off her top and shorts leaving her in her underwear 

"What?" she looks at her parents "You just take your clothes off in public" 

"I worked undercover in a lesbian strip club" 

Adrien and Marinette eyes widen blinked at Emma the same way Alya reacted to Marinette schedule in Copycat. 

"Did you say lesbian strip club?" 

"I was deep, deep undercover and it was on a different planet" 

"It part of her secret power" Grace said 

"Secret Power?" Marinette chuckle 

"For some strange reason I can get girls into bed with me" 

"How many?" 

"How many wet dreams have you have about Ladybug?" 

"Its before I met Grace" and with that Emma drives into the sea and swim all the way to the place where the first piece of the knife is. 

"How many wet dreams have you have about me" Marinette looks at Adrien 

"50", Marinette looks at Grace "Don't look at me, it not my through that my Girlfriend used to make love to hot girls it just part of the Agreste nature" 

"First of all an Agreste does not sleep with every girl he meets and secondly the only girl I want to sleep with is the one next to me" Marinette smiles 

***5 Minutes Later***

"Emma taking her time" Adrien said 

Grace pressed into her ear piece "Emma are you there... Emma?" 

Grace turns to look at Adrien and Marinette "She not responding" 

In the sea Emma has passed out she is holding the piece of the knife in her hand, Aqua Cat Noir grams on to her and bring her to the sea where CPR is started Emma coughs up water.

Grace, Cat Noir and Marinette help Emma up "Are you ok", "Im fine Mum" 

"Got the first piece of the knife?" 

"Sure thing sweetie" 

Back in the hotel the 4 heroes looked at the first piece which was the middle holding part 

Emma, Grace, Marinette and Adrien sitting on the sofa looking at the piece of the knife on the table "First piece done", "Only 3 more to go" 

"So where's the next piece" 

Emma picked the piece and looked closely at it "Perfect we are going to the Gay Capital of England" 

"And that is?" 

"Brighton. But lets stay here for one more night as I want to try Greek food" 

That night they went to dinner at Thalami before going for drinks at Francoise 

The Next Day they got on a plane to Gatwick Airport followed by a Coach to their hotel in Brighton. 

Stepping out of Thistle Hotel. Emma looked at her bracelet pressed in a few numbers, a small beeping sound was made, "The more louder it gets, the closer we are" 

"So the next part is someone here in Brighton?" Marinette asked, Grace handed Adrien and Marinette bracelet's "We can split up and find it quicker" 

Marinette and Adrien looked at the West side with Churchill Square shopping centre, Brighton Station, i360, Seven Dials, Royal Pavilion, Brighton Dome, etc with Emma and Grace on the East side with Brighton Marina, Royal Sussex Country Hospital, Queens Park, Kemp Town, Race Course, etc. 

***1 Hour Later***

Marinette and Adrien were at Brighton Station, Marinette phone went off, she answers it "Hello","I found it", "Where did you find it?", "Inside the Pepper Pot at Queens Park","Ok come back to the hotel we will meet you there" 

Back at the hotel Emma brought the next piece away, this time it was the outside bit of the holding bit. 

***Bedroom***

Emma came into the bedroom in which she and Grace were sharing. Grace was on the bed on her phone, Emma sat on the edge of the bed. 

"You're ok babe?"

"Thinking about my parents and Brother who I left behind" 

"You will see them again" 

"Things will change" 

"And we will have each other" 

Emma then kisses Grace on the lips, Grace brought her down "Think this is the part when where we removed our clothes" Grace then rolled so she was on top of Emma "So Im guessing you're going to fuck me", "Do you want me to?" Emma nodded  
"Good because i've got some toys I want to try" 

Meanwhile in the other bedroom Marinette and Adrien were naked cuddling "That was fun" said Marinette who was laying her head on Adrien's chest "Well I am 100% sure that there will be many more to come" 

"We have 3 kids so it makes sense"

"Do you know where the next piece is?" 

"I don't know but I will ask Emma in the morning" 

Adrien brought Marinette chin up and was a second away from kissing her where the sound of their daughter getting fuck up the ass by a strip-on dick could be heard from the other room. 

"Do you to do a round 2 and me be louder?" Adrien grabbed a condom "Of course Princess"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Lots of sex, but our heroes have been through a lot so making love to their love ones is their award. We are coming towards the end. 1 chapter to go. 
> 
> Next Chapter: We are off to Jersey and Paris to get the final piece of the knife.


	11. Returning Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can our heroes get the final pieces of the knife and destroy it?

***Jersey***

The next stop was for Adrien, Marinette, Emma and Grace is Jersey which is part of the Channel Islands.

Sitting on the top deck on the number 15 bus. Our heroes were looking at the island of Jersey. 

"So where the next part of the knife" Adrien asks, his arms rapped around Marinette's . Emma who was sitting on the seats behind her parents had Grace next to her "Mont Orgueil Castle, we need to get this bus to the Bus Station then connect with a number 1 bus to Gorey Pier" 

It took an hour to get from the Airport to Gorey Pier once arrived they walked to Mont Orgueil Castle, they found the next piece of the knife 20 minutes later, it was the main part of the knife 

"That was quick kitty" 

"Your right, I would love to return here" 

They look at Emma and Grace "Oh right, the next piece" Emma typed away a look of shock came across her and Grace face "Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me", "It's bad isn't it"

"It worse then that Mum" 

***Paris***

Outside the school Marinette had her arms in the air "IT'S INSDIE THE SCHOOL GROUNDS ALL THIS FUCKING TIME" 

"But we have visited Crete, England and The Channel Islands a perfect holiday with our Daughter and Daughter in Law" 

It was break time which means that everyone was in the school yard, they saw Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste, Emma Agreste and Grace Johnson running into the maid yard 

Alya rush up to Marinette giving her a huge hug "Are you ok girl", "Im fine Alya" Alya then turned and saw Emma spray an X mark on the floor "Emma what are you doing?"

"Simple Aunty Alya, getting the final piece of the knife" Emma and Grace then using giant hammers started to break the floor. After 20 tries they saw a flickr of a light. 

"Mum, Dad over here" Marinette and Adrien rush to Emma, they see Grace picking up the final piece of the knife she hands it to Emma who in turn puts it together. 

"What do we do now?" Adrien asks 

Emma looks at the iPad she brings out a bowl "Bring every Kwami here" 

"Every Kwami?" 

"We need all 19 Kwamis for this to work" 

"Ok well this is going to be a fun, Tikki Spots On" Marinette transforms into Ladybug and leaves 

"So that is why I need all the kwamis" Marinette said, she looked at Fu 

"Its very risky but if it saves The Miraculous then go ahead" 

Marinette rush into the school yard she saw Emma, Grace and Adrien mixing things up "Bugaboo you got the Kwamis?"

Marinette smiles "Sure do kitty" 

In that Moment Tikki, Nooroo, Whyzz, Trixx, Pollen, Duusu, Mullo, Stompp, Roaar, Fluff, Longg, Sass, Kaalki, Ziggy, Xuppu, Orikko, Barkk and Daizzi all flew to Emma, Grace, Adrien and Plagg. 

"Lets save the universe" Adrien said as he wrapped his arms around Marinette, Emma and Grace poured the mixer over the knife then the Kwmais flew around the knife and started to speak in their secret language, the more they spoke, the more the knife moved, it was moving into circles and then a giant white light appeared, everyone coved their eyes and the knife was no more.

"Thank you Marinette" Master Fu was holding the Miraculous box, all of the Kwamis were safe back in their miracle box happy that they saved the universe "Of course Master" they hug before Fu goes back to his apartment.

Adrien, Emma and Grace joined Marinette giving her a group hug 

"Are you ok Mum?" 

"Of course I am sweetie" 

Suddenly a portal appears, Marinette, Adrien, Emma and Grace along with the whole school all looks in shock as a Labrador Retriever came running and jump right into Emma knocking her over "Emma" Adrinette and Grace rush to Emma where she was laughing and being licked by the Labrador Retriever 

Emma didn't know what to think when she saw a dog running toward her, she had never seen this dog before but the dog did know her

"Whats your name?" Emma looked at the dog colour "Henry that's a nice name" 

"It's the name you chose for him" 

Emma knew that voice from anywhere, she knew it all her life it was her younger brother Hugo, tears came out of her eyes "HUGO" Emma wrapped her arms around Hugo giving him a huge hug "Your alive" 

"Of course I'm alive, why wouldn't I be?" 

"Because you where murdered, along with your younger sister and Parents"

"Is that true Emma?" 

"Yes I saw it happen, the Miraculous were destroyed, no Kwamis, then the world was destroyed and me and Grace came back in time and with Mum and Dad's help we destroyed the knife so the timeline me and Grace are from no longer exists" 

"Explains why you didn't knew Henry" 

Emma looks at Henry who barks "So I'm guessing that i'm Henry owner?" 

"You had him for 6 months" 

Emma then noticed a ring on Hugo finger, it looks the same as the one of their dads in fact it was "Your Cat Noir?" 

Hugo looked at the ring on his finger "Of course" 

"But what about oh no, no, no, no please don't tell me" 

"That Mum and Dad have retired and pass the Miraculous to your awesome Brother and Sister" 

"For a moment I through you were going to say that Dad died" 

"Mum and Dad are still very much alive" 

"So Henry and you and Louise getting our parents Miraculous is part of the change timeline, is there anything else that I need to know?" 

"Look in your jacket pocket" 

"Look in my the fuck is this?" Emma said as she pulled out a ring 

"Is your Miraculous" 

Emma looked at Grace and her parents all smiling at her, she looks back at Hugo "I have a Miraculous?" 

"A hybrid, part Ladybug part Cat Noir, you only use it as a last restore as you like being old school" 

"So awesome" 

"Notice that you and Grace got matching rings" 

"There are weeding rings" 

"WHAT" Hugo,Adrien and Marinette looked at Emma and Grace 

"When did you two get married?"

"15 minutes before I crushed in your bedroom" 

"In our defence the world was ending" 

"It was me, Grace and Marianna Lenoir, we had it outside my Grandparents bakery" 

"Well I'm guessing your be planning a real wedding then" 

Emma and Grace smiled "We will" 

Emma looks at her parents "This is goodbye then" 

"I must say this has been the most crazy 4 days of my life in a good way" 

"Well it will be a story to tell friends" 

Emma gives her parents huge hugs "I love you Mummy and Daddy" 

"We love you too Emma" her parents say in return "And Grace thanks for looking after Emma when we couldn't" 

"Your welcome" 

Emma walks to Grace,holds her hand and along with Hugo and Henry walk through the portal back to their home. The portal closes. 

"So" said Alya "What are you do going to do now?" 

Adrien and Marinette look at each other "Romanic Holiday" 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes it's the end of The Miraculous Destroyer. It was the first story of 2019 I uploaded on Wattpad and its finished on Archive of Our Own on News  
> Years Eve 2019.
> 
> Here is what happens to our Characters. 
> 
> Adrien Agreste - Finished school and starts MIS with his love Marinette, becomes Science Teacher and marries Marinette Dupain-Cheng.
> 
> Marinette Dupain-Cheng - Finished school and starts MIS with her love Adrien, runs a small clothes shop and marries Adrien Agreste. 
> 
> Emma Agreste/Grace Johnson - Returns home and gets married haves 2 kids and 4 grandkids. 
> 
> Hugo and Louise Agreste also get married and have kids giving Adrien and Marinette 7 Grandkids.
> 
> Gabriel Agreste - Spends the rest of his life behind bars knowing he has lost the love of his son forever.
> 
> Nooroo - A few years after Gabriel is given to a new owner who helps Ladybug and Cat Noir in dangerous missions. 
> 
> The Next Story will be: Lashing at a Lair


End file.
